Warriors: A New Legacy
by WhiteLupin
Summary: Four of the forest, one of each Clan, and only they shall cleanse the disease... Trouble brews in ShadowClan, sickness contaminates WindClan and ThunderClan, and RiverClan, as always, is wrapped up in their own problems. Four kits of prophecy are born, but no cat knows the power they truly hold...
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

**Ravenstar:** Aging black tom, father of Graypaw and Crowpaw

**Deputy**

**Frostpelt:** White tom with bright green eyes, father of Snowkit

**Medicine Cat**

**Sunsplash:** Cream and white tom

**Warriors**

(Senior Warriors, 90 moons and up)

**Featherfur:** Silver long-furred molly, mother of Graypaw and Crowpaw

**Swiftfoot:** Red and white tom, father of Robintail and Copperfrost

**Pearbelly:** White molly with yellow belly and paws, mother of Beechpaw

(Warriors, older than 12 moons but younger than 90)

**Barkpelt:** Brown tabby tom, father of Hazelkit and Dustkit

**(Apprentice: Graypaw)**

**Goldenfur:** Yellow and red tom, father of Beechpaw

**Birchtail:** White and gray spotted molly

**Gooseflight:** White and gray tom, father of Shadeberry's kits

**(Apprentice: Beechpaw)**

**Firesplash:** Tortoiseshell molly

**Owltalon:** Brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Copperfrost:** Red tom with white accents

**(Apprentice: Crowpaw)**

**Robintail:** Black and orange molly

**Wolfgaze:** Gray tabby tom with orange eyes

**Apprentices**

**Graypaw: **Gray long-furred molly

**Crowpaw:** Black and gray tom

**Beechpaw:** White and gold tom

**Queens (And Kits)**

**Cloudstripe:** White and gray tabby molly, mother of **Snowkit**(white and gray dappled molly)

**Willowwhisker:** Tan tabby molly, mother of **Hazelkit**(brown tabby tom) and **Dustkit**(tan tabby tom)

**Shadeberry:** Brown molly, expecting kits

**Elders**

**Boulderclaw:** Gray tom

**Blizzardfrost:** White and gray tabby molly, mother of Gooseflight and Cloudstripe

**Foxface:** Red and black tabby molly, mother of Robintail and Copperfrost

**Lightningstorm:** Gray and white tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

**Rosestar:** Rose and white molly, very young

**Deputy**

**Kestrelfeather:** Brown and white tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Salmontail:** White molly with red accents

**(Apprentice: Pinepaw)**

**Warriors**

(Senior Warriors)

**Tuliptail:** White and red molly, former deputy under Lakestar

**Cedarheart:** Dark brown tabby tom, father of Spottedpaw and Pinepaw

**Cloverstem:** Dark silver long-furred molly, mother of Featherwing and Creeksplash

**Bluefrost:** Blue-gray and white molly, mother of Dewpaw and Mistpaw

**Lilystream:** Pale tabby molly, mother of Spottedpaw and Pinepaw

**(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**

**Lionfur:** Golden long-furred tom with mane-like fur, father of Goldkit and Honeykit

**(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)**

**Puddlefoot:** White tom with blue-gray paws, father of Dewpaw and Mistpaw

(Warriors)

**Tanglethorn:** Black and brown tom

**Sootwhisker: **Black tom with very dark whiskers, father of Ripplekit, Blackkit, and Mousekit

**(Apprentice: Dewpaw)**

**Dapplesplash:** Tortoiseshell molly with bright blue eyes

**Featherwing:** White and silver long-furred molly

**Littletalon:** Small brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Spottedpaw: **Calico long-furred molly

**Pinepaw:** Dark brown tabby tom

**Dewpaw:** Blue-gray tom

**Mistpaw:** Blue-gray and white molly

**Queens (And Kits)**

**Creeksplash:** Blue-gray molly, mother of **Goldkit**(golden long-furred tom) and **Honeykit**(golden and white long-furred molly)

**Flowernose: **Pale tabby molly with a bright red nose, mother of **Ripplekit**(dark gray tabby tom), **Blackkit**(black and gray tabby molly), and **Mousekit**(brown molly)

**Elders**

**Shorttail: **Calico molly with a stump tail

**Shimmerstream:** White molly with blue-gray accents

**Tigertail:** Orange tom with black tail rings

**Sandclaw:** Tan tabby tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**

**Maplestar:** Dark brown spotted molly, missing her left ear, former tunneler

**Deputy**

**Heathertail:** Small tan long-furred molly, former tunneler

**Medicine Cat**

**Grasswatcher:** Old black and white tom

**(Apprentice: Wildpaw)**

**Tunnelers**

(Seniors)

**Slatewhisker:** Long-furred gray and white tom

**Longtooth:** Long-furred gray tom with unusually long canines, father of Hailpaw, Birdpaw, and Wildpaw

**Milkfur:** White long-furred tom, father of Birchkit and Willowkit _Head Tunneler_

**(Apprentice: Hailpaw)**

(Tunnelers)

**Spatterfur:** Tortoiseshell molly with white neck, hind paws, and tail tip

**(Apprentice: Birdpaw)**

**Ashpelt:** Dark gray tabby tom, father of Vinekit, Cherrykit, and Poppykit

**Shrewstep:** Long-furred tan molly with white face and belly, and dark brown stripes

**Moor Runners**

(Seniors)

**Rabbitrace:** Fast brown and white molly, mother of Hailpaw, Birdpaw, and Wildpaw _Head Moor Runner_

(Moor Runners)

**Cinderflame:** Gray molly

**Skypelt:** Blue-gray tom with bright eyes, father of Fernstem's kits

**Moondrop:** White and gray molly

**Gorsetail:** Long-furred brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Hailpaw:** White and gray tom

**Birdpaw: **Gray long-furred molly

**Wildpaw: **Brown and white long-furred molly

**Queens (And Kits)**

**Eaglefeather:** Brown and white molly, mother of **Birchkit**(white and brown speckled tom) and **Willowkit**(brown and white speckled molly)

**Blossomtail:** Pale red tabby molly, mother of **Vinekit**(red tabby tom), **Cherrykit**(fire-red tabby molly), and **Poppykit**(gray and black tabby molly)

**Fernstem:** Tortoiseshell molly with white ear tips, expecting kits

**Elders**

**Hawktalon:** Brown tabby tom with long claws, former moor runner, father of Ashpelt and Cinderflame

**Smoketail:** Black molly, mother of Ashpelt and Cinderflame

**Coldfur:** White and gray tabby long-furred tom, former tunneler

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

**Pebblestar:** Gray spotted tom, father of Fangkit

**Deputy**

**Beetlefoot:** Brown and black tabby molly, mother of Sandpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Flintfur:** Light gray tabby tom

**Warriors**

(Senior Warriors)

**Reedtail:** Golden tom, father of Minnowscale and Mothlight

**Mintsplash:** Dark molly with light spots, mother of Boulderpaw and Snakepaw

**Hawktail:** Dark brown tabby tom, father of Amberpaw

**(Apprentice: Amberpaw)**

**Pricklebush:** Gray long-furred tom, father of Boulderpaw and Snakepaw

**Poppypelt:** Orange molly, mother of Amberpaw

**(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**

(Warriors)

**Oddleg:** Tan tom with a slightly short hind leg, father of Sandpaw

**Russetclaw**: Red tabby tom, father of Flamekit, Nettlekit, and Tigerkit

**(Apprentice: Sandpaw)**

**Timberfoot:** Very dark brown tom

**(Apprentice: Boulderpaw)**

**Minnowscale:** Light gray spotted molly

**Mothlight:** Golden spotted molly

**Apprentices**

**Sandpaw:** Tan tabby molly

**Boulderpaw:** Gray spotted tom

**Snakepaw:** Dark gray tom

**Amberpaw**: Red tabby molly

**Queens (And Kits)**

**Redthorn:** Flame-colored molly, mother of **Flamekit**(red and white accented tom), **Nettlekit**(red and black tabby molly), and **Tigerkit**(red and black tabby tom)

**Sagewhisker: **Light brown molly, mother of **Fangkit**(pale gray tom)

**Elders**

**Brackentail: **Dark brown tabby tom

**Dovefeather:** Light gray spotted molly, mother of Minnowscale and Mothlight

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Rowdy: **Tan tom that lives in the barn at the Horseplace

**Other Animals**

**Stella:** A female raccoon that lives outside ThunderClan territory

**Rover and Lulu:** Herding dogs at the Horseplace

**Sasina:** A former house-snake


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The RiverClan camp was quiet at night, but it was never silent. Warriors turned over in their nests, rustling the leaves and shells built into the walls. Tanglethorn cleared his throat just as consistently as the tides when he was standing guard, as he was tonight. Spottedkit and Pinekit mewed in the Nursery. Dapplepaw, Featherpaw, and Littlepaw were all still up, talking to each other in the apprentices' den. The gentle ripple of the river ran under everything else, calming the cats that had always called the marsh home.

And there was Salmontail, sitting a silent vigil for the fourth night in a row. It took a great effort for her to hold her head up, but she did so, staring up to the stars, waiting for a sign. Her white fur shone in the moonlight, leaving the red points on her face, paws, and tail shrouded in darkness.

_Eelface should have had so much time left!_ Salmontail thought, huffing. She waved her tail when Tanglethorn looked to her, dismissing his curiosity. _But, StarClan always has a purpose__…_

She shook her head, bowing it. _No matter what StarClan__'s purpose is, taking a cat before their time will never be fair._

Salmontail suddenly felt cold. Her fur bushed out, standing all the way on end. She glanced to Tanglethorn, but his fur was sleek as ever. She shivered and looked back to the stars. A tingle shot down her spine at the same time a falling star made its way across the sky.

_A StarClan warrior!_

The falling star slowed as it reached the ground, then swerved to hover just above the river. Salmontail bit her lip. She didn't want to leave the camp alone, but this was clearly medicine cat business.

_It won__'t hurt anything, just go!_

She slipped silently into the river and paddled across confidently when the star shot away towards the lake. The water slid off her fur on the other side just as it did off of a fish's scales. She was glad for her thick fur; She didn't have to shake her pelt and alert Tanglethorn.

The star now hovered over the lake, illuminating the rocky shore. Salmontail had to lift her paws high away from the ground with every step. This was the densest, stickiest part of the marshland on RiverClan's territory, and Salmontail worried about the noise that it was making.

Salmontail took a deep breath when she finally made it out of the marshland. The lake was expansive, and she had to squint in the daylight to see ThunderClan's territory in the dense trees on the other shore. Now, the only sources of light were the dim crescent moon and the star. It let off a cold, blue light. When she had left camp, it had been dark, but now, as she stepped paw onto the shore, the star flared. Salmontail narrowed her eyes against the blinding light, and rubbed them with one paw.

When she looked again, the star was still shining brightly, but less so. Its light was reflected perfectly in the still lake, and spread across the pebbled beach to where Salmontail stood. The shadows it made of the willow trees were sharp, even though the light itself was diffuse.

"Salmontail," a voice whispered. Salmontail stepped closer to the star, eyes wide. It was a molly's voice, and one she hadn't heard in some time.

The star suddenly burst apart, scattering fragments across the lake's surface. Salmontail dropped into a crouch, tucking her head under her chest, but the star only felt cold. A ruffle of fur brushed her ear, and when she looked back, a starry molly stood next to her, smiling. She was a very small cat, standing a mouse-tail shorter than Salmontail, but she was beautiful, with long, tabby blue-gray fur, a stump tail, and beautiful green eyes that illuminated just as the star had. Salmontail could see the ripples in the lake through the molly's pelt.

"Perchwhisker!" Salmontail exclaimed. "Oh, it's so good to see you again. I tried to save Otterpaw, Eelface and I both did, but-"

"Shh," Perchwhisker said, brushing her pelt against Salmontail's. "It's no matter. Otterpaw and Eelface are both happy in StarClan. I've come to see you for a much more pressing matter."

Salmontail's dark blue eyes widened. "A prophecy?"

"Yes," Perchwhisker chuckled. "Tell Kestrelfeather that he should have Lionfur's second-born for an apprentice, for she'll be one of the most powerful cats in the forest."

"He'll be thrilled," Salmontail whispered. "He's never had an apprentice."

"I know." Perchwhisker took a deep breath, looking up into Salmontail's eyes. "There will be great struggles ahead. There will be four of the forest, one of each Clan, and only they shall cleanse the disease."

"Prophecies," Salmontail spat. "Why don't you just tell me what I should do!?"

"Even StarClan doesn't know what every prophecy means, Salmontail."

Perchwhisker turned, and color suddenly broke over the horizon. The light in the starry cat's pelt seemed to fade, leaving only the new sunlight for Salmontail. She was glad for the warmth on her pelt and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

When she opened them, Perchwhisker was gone.


	3. Chapter 1, Scene 1

Cloudstripe slipped out of the Nursery quietly, holding her tiny kit by the scruff. Pearbelly, Beechkit[2 3/4 moons], and Willowwhisker were already sitting outside, waiting. Featherfur gave Graykit's[6 moons] head a final lick, before sending her to sit in front of the highledge with her brother Crowkit.

"What's taking him so long?" Pearbelly muttered. Cloudstripe set her kit down between her front paws as she sat next to Willowwhisker.

"You know Ravenstar," Willowwhisker said, twitching her white tail tip. She had just moved to the Nursery a few days ago, but wouldn't have her kits for a moon yet. "He's late to everything."

"Even to his own kits' apprentice ceremony?"

"Of course he is," Cloudstripe said. "Wolfpaw[Wolfgaze, 13 moons] should have been made a warrior already, but Ravenstar keeps delaying…"

"Hi Cloudstripe!" Beechkit said, bouncing to stand in front of Cloudstripe. He was nearly three moons old, and bent down to look at Cloudstripe's kit as though he'd been that old a very long time ago. "Have you named her yet?"

Cloudstripe looked down at the tiny kit between her paws, only four days old. The white molly kit lifted her head to sniff the dirt in front of her. "Not yet. I'm waiting for Frostpelt to make a decision."

"She should have a name before she opens her eyes," Pearbelly said.

"You're one to say!" Willowwhisker protested. "You didn't give Beechkit a name until he was half a moon!"

"Nothing felt right," Pearbelly grumbled.

The three queens stopped talking as soon as a flash of fur shone from the highledge. Frostpelt slipped out of Ravenstar's den, white fur shining in the sunlight. "Not today," he announced quietly. Graykit groaned loudly, but stopped when Featherfur shot her a scathing look. "Ravenstar is still feeling unwell."

"He feels unwell all the time," Crowkit grumbled.

This time Frostpelt was the one to glare. "Sunsplash says this is just a cough, and we all trust our medicine cat, don't we?"

The crowd of cats turned their gaze to the cream and white tom near the edge of camp. He dipped his head to Frostpelt. "He should be recovered by the time of the Gathering."

"ShadowClan's going to think we're weak," Pearbelly muttered to the other queens.

"Pebblestar will never act on anything," reassured Cloudstripe.

"You and Pebblestar! Any cat would think you were more than friends."

Cloudstripe huffed and swished her tail. "Pebblestar and I are just friends. It's good to have friends across Clan borders. What if some cat gets sick, and we need the catmint on ShadowClan territory? Best to have friends in high places."

Pearbelly snorted. Willowwhisker brushed Cloudstripe's side with her tail. Sunsplash bounded up the rock fall to the highledge and exchanged places with Frostpelt, who padded to the queens, bright green eyes shining.

"We still need to pick a name for this little one!" Frostpelt said, bending down to touch his nose to the kit's head. "I really thought about it, and I'd like to name her after one of my parents." Cloudstripe started to respond, but Frostpelt cut her off. "I know, we talked about this. But Blizzardfrost is still alive, and we can't really name her Graykit with another Graykit in the Nursery!"

Cloudstripe sighed. "Alright. But you know that I never liked your mother."

"She's more white than pale, anyway. Snowkit it is." Frostpelt licked the kit's head. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Snowkit."


End file.
